kecuali
by saerusa
Summary: ada hal yang tidak bisa diubah meski yoriichi bisa membengkokkan waktu. time-travel AU. #TsugikuniOrison updated; edited.


Michikatsu, 14 tahun.

"Kenapa sendirian?" hujan turun deras, sampai airnya hampir menggenangi rel stasiun. Tapi ucapannya jernih, menusuk masuk ke dalam kulitnya. Michikatsu kesulitan menggerakkan badan untuk menjauh. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Apa yang kupikirkan? Mati. Michikatsu menjeritkan mati dan sekarang tengah membayangkan, tiga menit lagi kereta dari arah selatan akan melaju. Beberapa langkah mengakhiri rasa lelahnya. Michikatsu tersenyum, berpikir keluarganya akan baik-baik saja tanpanya.

"Kau merasa dunia lebih baik tanpamu?"

Ya.

"Kau ingin bebas dari rasa sakitmu?"

Tentu.

Pengumuman dari pengeras suara berdentang. Berdesakan dengan petir yang bersahut-sahutan. Bunyi kereta makin terang menjeratnya.

"Melangkahlah." Michikatsu tidak tahu siapa lelaki itu. Matanya merah dan kulitnya lebih biru darinya. Mungkin lama kehujanan. Dan Michikatsu sudah berdiri melewati garis kuning pembatas. "Kau hanya butuh sedikit keberanian untuk menang."

"Menang?" Michikatsu menoleh sejenak dan angin menyapu keras wajahnya dengan hujan.

"Ya, kau bisa mengeluhkan banyak kecurangan dari dunia ini, misalnya. Kau selalu kalah? Kenapa harus meneruskan permainan kalau kau tahu kau akan kalah? Kau bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini dengan keluar duluan."

Dengan begitu, jaraknya antara kematian semakin dekat. Bayangan Ibu, Ayah dan - tidak ada lagi. Sepatutnya adiknya yang pantas dihadiahi penghangat dan kamar Hatinya tiba-tiba ringan seperti daun-daun yang digugurkan musim dingin. Derak roda besi nyaring menghantam pijakan rel dan Michikatsu pun hanya butuh sedikit dorongan untuk melompat.

.

Lidahnya bisa mencecap tawar dan asin tiba-tiba. Telinganya berdengung tapi samar-samar, kereta kedua akan datang untuk stasiun berikutnya. Hujan masih sama deras, tapi Michikatsu tahu dia tidak terbaring melihat langit dengan kepala mengalirkan darah dan merasa tak berdaya dijejal rasa sakit.

Tapi orang ini, dengan anting hanafuda menahan tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi lelaki yang tidak dia kenali. "Kakak, jangan begini." suaranya satu-satunya yang hangat di sini. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu ke mana?

Michikatsu saat itu masih SMP, menggigil terbungkus seragam basah kuyup. Lelaki yang mirip dengan adiknya, sangat-sangat mirip ini mungkin pekerja swasta yang kebetulan melihatnya dan kebetulan juga berhasil menangkapnya. Ah, anting hanafuda dari Ibu ternyata bukan buatan tangan ya? Kenapa ada yang punya selain Yoriichi?

Bahu Michikatsu menahan isakan tangis paman. Tubuhnya didekap erat seperti Michikatsu adalah barang pecah belah dan sangat berharga. "Kakak, tunggu aku."

Yoriichi adiknya ada di rumah. Makan sup bersama piala dari turnamen kendo. Juara pertama berturut-turut selama tiga tahun berjalan.

"Tunggu aku. Kalau laki-laki itu datang lagi, jangan didengar." Ah, pantas Michikatsu bingung. Tangan paman ini pekat bau besi dan anyir, dan sedikit percikan darah menetes di dekat bibir dan pipi Michikatsu. Sementara tubuhnya yang kecil tidak terluka, tidak dan sakit, dan dari bahu paman yang bergetar, ia bisa menyaksikan kepala paman berkulit biru pecah seperti ledakan kembang api di sebelah kiri dinding stasiun.

"Kakak," wajah Michikatsu ditangkup. Mata paman ini benar-benar mirip Yoriichi. Besar dan berkaca-kaca. Kakinya gemetaran. Seluruh bulu kuduknya menyaringkan ketakutan. "Jangan pernah dengar dia. Tunggu aku. Aku akan menjemputmu."

Michikatsu pun terduduk, ketika lelaki itu lenyap, dan penjaga stasiun berteriak kesetanan begitu senternya mengarah ke dinding di balik isakan anak SMP itu.

.

.

.

Michikatsu, 14 tahun, di bulan yang sama.

"Hei, Kokushibo!" sialan. Ejekan itu lagi. Akaza brengsek. "Kau punya bengkak sebanyak itu karena apa, sih? Kau tahu, kalau performa turun terus, klub kita bisa-bisa kalah."

Michikatsu membuang muka. Ternyata fisiknya lebih lemah daripada yang ia duga. Padahal dia sudah berbahagia ketika warna lebamnya sudah tinggal hijau, karena fase hitam-ungu tua sampai ungu terang telah berlalu. Yoriichi belakangan ini jadi banyak meminta Ayah menungguinya di klub kendo. Michikatsu menolak membayangkan dia ada di posisi Yoriichi; meminta sesuatu dari Ayahnya.

"Diamlah, yang penting kita menang, kan?"

"Kau bikin gosip baru di kelas." Douma berkaca, menyisir rambutnya di loker. Menyemprotkan parfum seharga dua bulan uang jajan untuk menutupi bau badannya. Soal itu, Douma tidak punya lawan setara. Sial, Michikatsu mengevaluasi kembali lingkar pertemanannya. "Kau jadi bulan-bulanan geng sekolah tetangga."

Akaza terkekeh. Dasar pengepul gosip. "Kokushibo dibully?" kekehan itu bersambut lagi. Klub judo secara tidak tertulis jadi markas mereka. "Badannya lumayan kuat, kuda-kudanya jauh lebih kokoh darimu, Douma."

Cibiran dari Douma membuat Akaza tertawa-tawa. "Mana mungkin orang sepertimu kalah, ya, kan?" Akaza terkekeh lagi, memandanginya penuh kagum.

Michikatsu ingin menampar kedua orang di sini, tapi dia balik badan, bergegas menuju laci sepatu. Jangan sampai hujan lagi-dia menghindar dari momen buruk tempo hari. Pembunuhan tanpa nama di stasiun. Ayahnya hanya bilang jangan sembarangan berbicara dengan orang asing. Tapi ada yang tidak dikatakan Ayah: uang yang keluar dari rekeningnya untuk menghentikan media mewawancara Michikatsu sebagai saksi tunggal.

Lokernya dibuka, dan ia menemukan satu pak plastik berisi obat-obatan. Di atas sepatunya. Tanpa surat. Penggemar? Sesampainya di rumah, dia mencoba menempelkan salep dari plastik tersebut. Wangi bunganya semerbak, kalau kata Yoriichi yang membantu kakak membebat perban, kamar kakak tiba-tiba penuh harum wisteria. Tidak sampai tiga hari, kulit Michikatsu bersih cemerlang-sampai-sampai Douma berpikir Michikatsu punya satu set make-up tercanggih yang tak pernah mereka tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

Michikatsu, 17 tahun.

Semuanya datang bersama orangtua. Tapi kursi di sebelahnya akan kosong meski Michikatsu memohon-mohon. Pembagian rapor semester di gymnasium. Michikatsu menunduk, berpikir memang karena dia hanya jadi juara dua di angkatan, Ayah dan Ibu tak perlu melihat. Lebih baik Yoriichi saja-dan anak itu bergegas ke toilet karena tiba-tiba ada dorongan dari dalam perutnya. Kepalanya berkunang-kunang.

"Kakak." katanya lagi. Familiar. Anting hanafuda Yoriichi. Kapan Yoriichi punya wajah selelah dan selusuh ini? Yoriichi yang ia tahu tenang dan damai ketika memegang shinai. Dia mengeluarkan coklat dari balik kimono merahnya dan menaruh pada genggaman lalu menutup kepalan tangan Michikatsu. "Aku bangga dengan kakak."

"Kau siapa?"

Tidak, tidak. Douma pernah melaporkan pada polisi soal lelaki berkulit pucat dan ikal. Lelaki itu mengikuti Michikatsu belakangan ini, dan sayangnya, formulir itu dianggap bualan belaka. Akaza yang bersikeras mana ada orang yang percaya keluhan dari manusia sebau sampah itu pun mencoba sekali lagi dan mendapatkan foto buram tak membantu. Tapi ini bukan lelaki yang membuat teman-temannya balik diancam polisi karena mengirim laporan palsu.

Senyuman kalem lelaki ini persis seperti pantulan cermin Yoriichi. Jauh lebih tua, guratannya lelah sekali. Warna kimononya memudar dan ia membawa pedang. Seperti muncul dari buku-buku sejarah zaman Heian. Tangannya menepuk bahu Michikatsu. "Kak, namamu akan dipanggil sebentar lagi."

Michikatsu khawatir, buru-buru keluar dari toilet dengan napas terengah-engah. Namanya ternyata betul-betul dipanggil sebagai pemenang di kontes piano nasional. Langkahnya mantap berdiri di atas podium. Ibu guru baik, mengacungkan jempol di balik tirai dan Michikatsu pun menghapus sedihnya dengan tersenyum lima jari-ia membuka kepalan tangan dan ada coklat-coklat dengan bungkusan bahasa asing. Michikatsu terburu-buru mengucapkan terima kasih dan suaranya terdengar serak ketika digaungkan mikrofon.

Lelaki beranting hanafuda itu melambaikan tangan padanya dan dalam sekejap dia hilang tanpa jejak.

.

.

.

.

Michikatsu, 18 tahun.

"Kau belum memutuskan kuliahmu?"

Helaannya bernapaskan kecewa. Berdasarkan informasi dari murid-murid sekelasnya, Michikatsu tidak sependiam adiknya, adiknya si pengisi medali di lemari sekolah. "Saya tunggu kertasmu sampai sore ini." Pak Guru ingat Yoriichi menuliskan sekolah arsitektur di lembar minat-bakat. Lembar milik kakaknya malah putih bersih. Kentara hanya disimpan rapi dalam map plastik.

Ruangan guru pun kosong. Jendela mempersilakan angin sepoi-sepoi menghampiri Michikatsu yang kebingungan. Michikatsu sempat terhenyak, dan dia kembali mendapati si ronin hantu; dia tidak pernah bertanya namanya siapa, karena Michikatsu memutuskan bahwa lelaki berkimono merah-jingga, beranting hanafuda itu adalah efek samping obat yang ia konsumsi.

Si ronin itu duduk di jendela, menikmati saat-saat matahari hendak tergelincir. Michikatsu berpikir rasanya dia pernah mendengar lantunan lagu dari suling itu. "Kakak mau kuliah, ya?"

"Dasar hantu. Aku tidak pernah takut padamu." Michikatsu belum beranjak dari kursinya. Semakin sebal karena dia perwujudan dari pikirannya ada di hadapannya. Kenapa Yoriichi yang ini betul-betul berbeda? Padahal mereka berasal dari rahim yang sama? "Artinya aku memikirkanmu terus-terusan. Yoriichi."

Dia menoleh. Rambutnya merah seperti lili yang mekar di sungai. Michikatsu melanjutkan kembali, "Tapi kenapa bayanganmu selalu berkimono merah? Setiap hari yang kulihat Yoriichi yang pakai seragam sekolah."

"Apa aku terlalu banyak baca komik samurai?" ada pahit di sana. Bahunya tertunduk. Kesendirian mengurungnya sekian lama. Tapi tidak pernah ada yang menjawab teriakan minta tolong darinya. "Makanya aku tidak pernah bisa sepertimu?"

"Kak, kau hebat dengan dirimu sendiri."

Michikatsu mendongak.

Ronin kembaran Yoriichi itu berdiri di jendela, seolah bersiap terbang. Dasar phoenix. Mungkin Michikatsu sepulang ini seharusnya menenggak beberapa butir lebih dari resep. Yoriichi lama-lama meracuni setiap sendi hidupnya kalau begini.

"Percayalah, kau sangat hebat soal musik."

Michikatsu terbatuk. Sayup-sayup bunyi desau daun mengantar lenyapnya si ronin hantu. Tangannya tak sengaja menyenggol tumpukan kertas di meja Pak Guru. Benar saja, ronin Yoriichi itu ilusi, kan? Kertas Yoriichi kemudian menyembul sendiri dari sekian puluh HVS.

Lalu Michikatsu memutuskan sesuatu dan menaruh kertasnya di tumpukan teratas.

.

.

.

.

.

Michikatsu, 20 tahun.

Kebenciannya pada Yoriichi sampai di puncak.

Anak itu terlalu rakus kasih sayang dewa, dan Michikatsu tidak ambil peduli. Pintu rumah diam-diam dibuka, dan dia pergi bersama malam. Persetan dengan orangtuanya, persetan dengan dunia, persetan dengan Yoriichi. Karirnya sedang menapaki tangga. Mungkin butuh seribu tahun baginya sampai di kursi di mana Yoriichi berada. Lagipula Michikatsu muak muntah-muntah, karena kelelahan. Muak menukar jam tidur dengan bekerja. Seluruh gulungan rancangannya hanya berakhir di file recycle para klien, tidak lebih dihargai dengan uang hadiah saja. Michikatsu memaki, berlari sampai betisnya memohon ampun.

"Lagi-lagi kau kalah, ya?" seseorang berfedora putih berdiri di bawah sorot lampu jalan. Meski begitu, wajahnya samar dan Michikatsu seperti diperintahkan berhenti secara paksa. Mobil-mobil terus berlalu-lalang, sesekali klakson menengahi situasi mereka yang dibatasi oleh sunyi.

Dosis obatnya ditambah oleh dokter. Jadi, ini sekali lagi hanya ilusi.

"Diamlah."

"Kau kalah lagi dari Yoriichi." kalimat yang ia benci membuatnya beku di waktu yang tepat. "Kau akan selalu kalah. Terima takdir itu, Kakak."

"Diam." Michikatsu ingat dengan jelas empat hari ini bungkus obatnya utuh di dompet. Sial. Kalau bukan Yoriichi, pasti laki-laki berambut keriting lagi. Jas putih, kulit pucat. Komik samurai sekarang jadi onggokan di gudang. Kenapa bayangan aneh ini enggan beristirahat mengganggunya?

"Yoriichi itu rakus ya? Selalu mengambil bagianmu tanpa izin."

Tetapi, Michikatsu kesulitan mengenyahkan bayangan Yoriichi yang baik; Yoriichi yang menolongnya; Yoriichi yang memeluknya ketika dia dihajar oleh Ayah. Yoriichi ronin yang pernah menariknya di jembatan, hampir-hampir termakan luapan sungai yang marah. Yoriichi ronin yang muncul mendadak dan mengingatkannya jangan terlalu sering sendiri. Yoriichi adiknya dan Yoriichi ronin yang selalu meyakinkan Michikatsu punya kekuatan yang tidak orang lain miliki meski mereka menyerahkan dunia dan seisinya. Tidak ada yang boleh membenci Yoriichi selain dirinya sendiri. Lagipula, setan ini muncul dari mana?

"Kuharap kau mati saja." Michikatsu hampir tergoda lagi untuk melempar dirinya ke jalan raya. Dia hanya ingin lari dan bersitirahat sejenak dari ketidakadilan langit padanya. Dia menatap lurus lelaki berjas putih itu. "Dan jangan pernah kau menghina adikku, sialan."

Lalu Michikatsu terbangun keesokan harinya, dan ada Yoriichi tertidur lelap dengan mata yang sembap, memegangi tangannya di pinggir ranjang. Michikatsu teringat dia memakai baju apa semalam, dan kaus kakinya belum dilepas. Anting hanafuda serta kimono merah berkibar samar-samar, ada dalam pelupuk matanya pagi itu.

.

Belakangan ini mimpi buruk memutuskan cuti dari pekerjaannya menghantui Michikatsu.

.

.

.

Michikatsu, 25 tahun.

Bunga wisteria tiba-tiba ada di meja belajarnya. Di laci kantornya. Stalker. Yoriichi bahkan sampai harus terkapar dan menerima pukulan di wajahnya, bersikeras bukan dia yang memberi. Lalu siapa?

Ayahnya balik meninju perutnya. Katanya, ada laki-laki berambut ikal dan berkulit pucat sore-sore datang menawarkan uang lebih mahal daripada yang mereka punya demi Michikatsu. Dulu dia dianggap bencana. Sekarang Ayah mengatainya murahan.

Yoriichi menahan tinju terakhir ayah dengan wajahnya. Meski hidungnya mengucurkan darah, dia membuat Ayah diam dan mulai memapah Michikatsu masuk ke dalam kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Michikatsu, 18 tahun.

"Hei, Yoriichi, jangan langsung pergi begitu, tak sopan tahu."

Seandainya Yoriichi yang di kampus bisa diajak untuk makan dan minum teh di pinggir stasiun. Menunggu kereta dengan teh kalengan. Yoriichi terlihat lebih lega dari biasanya dan rambutnya sangat-sangat tebal. Mirip kucing ras.

"Aku tahu kau bukan imajinasiku." kata Michikatsu. Ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa bicara lebih lama dari biasanya."

"Oh, ya?" Michikatsu meneguk bir. Kakak pokoknya boleh minum-minum. Tapi adik tidak. Iya, iya, mereka kembar. Meski Michikatsu tahu ronin ini mungkin jauh lebih tua di atasnya, tetap Michikatsu merasa perannya tetap sebagai kakak. "Kau selama ini mencari apa, sih?"

"Kok diam? Tidak mau kasih tahu?" Michikatsu punya daftar panjang pertanyaan. Termasuk laki-laki yang membuat Akaza dan Douma ketakutan. Tapi ronin Yoriichi meski berambut ikal panjang benar-benar menyenangkan. Mereka melihat orang yang sama atau tidak?

Yoriichi ronin mendadak bangkit, sigap menarik pedang dari pinggangnya. Michikatsu kagum dengan gerakannya yang luwes dan menawan. Tiga kali tebasan diayun. Bagi Michikatsu, segalany di dunia ini berhenti kecuali Yoriichi. Pedangnya menebas sesuatu. Api muncul dari pedangnya. Ah, syukurlah. Taman kota sedang sepi-sepinya karena sekarang lagi-lagi musim hujan. Michikatsu malu dikira gila. Bicara dan minum bir sendirian.

"Untuk sekarang, aman." warna hitam dari pedangnya amat memikat. Apalagi mata Yoriichi yang ini. Ada sesuatu yang Michikatsu inginkan di sana. "Terima kasih atas tehnya."

"Kau… tidak ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku?"

Si ronin tersenyum. Sampai jumpa. Ah, begini ya, rasanya menunggu?

.

.

.

.

.

Michikatsu, 16 tahun.

Rumah mereka lengang dipenuhi karangan berdukacita. Ayah pergi keluar kota. Urusan dinas. Tiga hari setelah pemakaman istrinya. Yoriichi terpaku di hadapan foto dan kendi Ibu.

"Kau sudah tahu kalau Ibu terkena kanker. Tapi tidak pernah cerita padaku." akhirnya sebagian lukanya tidak sanggup ditutup-tutupi lagi. "Kau tidak menganggapku sebagai saudara?"

Yoriichi kehilangan suara. Habis karena menangis. Hanya sanggup menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Kakak yang jarang ada waktu." dan Michikatsu ditampar fakta; dia jarang di rumah karena les, klub judo, bermain bersama Akaza dan Douma, dan pura-pura tidur kalau Yoriichi mengetuk pintu.

.

.

.

.

Michikatsu, 25 tahun.

Hampir mati terbunuh sebelum adiknya menghantam delapan kepala ular di kamarnya dengan cepat. Ayah mereka bertanya-tanya, dari mana makhluk beracun itu datang? Malamnya, pintu kamar Yoriichi diketuk, dan Kakak memaksa untuk tidur satu ranjang.

.

.

.

.

.

Michikatsu, 27 tahun.

"Yoriichi, aku tahu itu kau." Yoriichi berpikir apakah ia harus terus sembunyi sementara kakak yang pulang kerja bahkan bisa merasakan kehadirannya? "Kau ingin melindungiku dari apa?"

Sepulang bekerja, Michikatsu menyadari dia diikuti. Pada belokan di pertokoan yang sepi dan penuh kaca, Michikatsu boleh bernapas lega. Bukan laki-laki yang akan membelinya dari Ayah dan membuatnya berpisah dari Yoriichi selama-lamanya. Dia mulai menghadapi kenyataan dengan seratus persen sadar.

Tapi Yoriichi tidak sanggup bertatap mata dengan kakak. Dia masih memunggungi, berharap Michikatsu berpikir ini Yoriichi yang ada di waktu ini. Yoriichi yang bekerja menjadi arsitek, bukan Yoriichi si pengembara. Tapi kimono merahnya? Yoriichi arsitek sering mengenakan kimono gelap atau kaus biasa. "Kakak tahu ini aku yang mana?"

"Yoriichi yang sama sepertiku."

Michikatsu menghampiri dan menahan lengan Yoriichi. "Setiap kau datang, aku selalu merasa sedih. Kenapa Yoriichi yang satu lagi tidak bisa seperti kamu?"

Kertas perasaannya remuk dalam sekali kepalan tangan. Dia yang satu lagi punya beban dari Ayah dan Ibu, dan berpikir bahwa bekerja sebaik-baiknya akan meringankan ekspektasi untuk kakak. Dengan begitu, kakak bisa bebas memilih apapun, kecuali satu. Ternyata Michikatsu sama sekali menolak dan membenci opsi yang Yoriichi pilih.

"Aku tidak ingin Kakak suatu hari pergi." Yoriichi menyerah, dan dia memeluk kakak. Mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya, karena garis waktu yang ini berbeda. Langit merah, dan kakak yang selalu merasa tidak cukup adalah wajar. Tapi kehadiran orang lain yang ingin memisahkan mereka terus bermunculan dan terus mencari jalan.

"Aku mati, maksudmu?" Tas kulit berisi lembaran rancangan gedung itu dibiarkan terkapar di jalan. Aneh sekali. Memeluk adiknya di umur kepala dua adalah hal yang paling di luar akal sehatnya. Michikatsu mendekap, tiba-tiba teringat bagaimana Yoriichi kecil menangis ketika lututnya tergores saat pertama kali belajar bersepeda di desa. Michikatsu merasa jauh, padahal ada Yoriichi yang lain, yang lebih tua darinya, dan napas mereka saling bersentuhan. Michikatsu merapikan anak rambut Yoriichi yang ini; Yoriichi yang butuh tempat untuk singgah. Yoriichi yang banyak berbicara lewat gerakan. Lewat sentuhan. Sebuah kecupan singkat diberikan Michikatsu dan Yoriichi tidak menjawab. Untuk pertama kalinya, Michikatsu tahu, Yoriichi ronin bukanlah bayangan hasil obat-obatan yang selama ini mengalir dalam nadinya.

"Salah satunya."

"Ada yang lebih buruk dari itu?"

"Ada." pelukan Yoriichi mengerat, seakan ia tengah menjaga hal yang terpenting dalam hidupnya dan akan direbut tangan-tangan asing. "Kau pergi bersama Muzan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoriichi, 21. Michikatsu, 14.

Yoriichi sudah menghapal jadwal sekolah Michikatsu. Pukul sekian dia seharusnya mengambil kereta ke arah rumah. Pukul sekian, dia semestinya ada di rumah, mengerjakan soal bersama dirinya yang lain. Kakinya terus melintasi genangan-genangan air, meski hujan deras. Pedangnya berdetak keras, mengirim sinyal bahwa makhluk sialan itu ada di dekat sini, dan Yoriichi tahu betul Michikatsu di umur ke-14 belum sanggup berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri.

Begitu melihat Michikatsu sebentar lagi akan terobek oleh angin dan hantaman kereta, Yoriichi melesatkan pedangnya pada Muzan-kepala lelaki itu tertembak, tubuhnya ikut melambung tinggi. Tergantung tanpa kepala di sisi dinding stasiun dan Yoriichi segera menutupi pandangan Michikatsu dengan kimononya. Tidak sepantasnya Kakak menderita seperti ini. Yoriichi tergugu.

Meskipun tubuhnya dicacah menjadi sepuluh ribu sampai tak terhingga, Muzan akan terus hidup selama Yoriichi belum menemukan akar dari semua kutukan ini.

.

.

.

Yoriichi menyadari bilur di sekujur tubuh Michikatsu malah muncul di bagian-bagian lain. Setelah memastikan satpam sekolah tertidur karena mungkin hujan belum selesai membanjiri bumi, Yoriichi berhasil memasukkan satu pak obat yang ia punya. Agak sulit juga rupanya membiasakan diri dengan sistem tulisan yang baru. Ah. Michikatsu Tsugikuni. Yoriichi berharap untuk sementara, dia bisa membantu Michikatsu. Meski sedikit.

.

.

.

.

Yoriichi, 25. Michikatsu 17.

Yoriichi tahu Michikatsu suka makan-makanan manis. Uang di tangannya koin emas dan dari kaca, Yoriichi menyaksikan orang-orang mengeluarkan kartu. Kemudian digesek pada mesin dan mereka membawa pulang belanjaan dengan wajah ceria.

Setelah bertanya dan menukar dua keping emas dengan Yoriichi kecil di tahun berikutnya, Yoriichi ronin bisa membeli coklat pilihan petugas. Yoriichi mundur setahun kemudian, ingin menghadiahi si Kakak tentang coklat Belgia ini.

"Kalau boleh tahu, Tuan beli untuk siapa?"

"Orang yang sangat penting."

Coklatnya dibungkus dengan kertas yang berkilauan dan pita-pita cantik berwarna merah. Yoriichi tidak mengerti, tapi ia memutuskan Michikatsu harus mencoba coklat ini. Lumer dan legit di mulut.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoriichi, 25. Michikatsu, 18.

Ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan dirinya di satu keadaan. Yoriichi akan melanggar peraturan dasar sebagai pengembara waktu. Yoriichi ronin menunggu Yoriichi modern yang gemar mengunjungi salah satu galeri di kota. Berganti pakaian, Yoriichi ronin menghampiri dirinya yang lain tanpa mengundang tanya dan tatapan dari sekitar.

"Apakah kau percaya, kalau aku adalah kau?" tidak ada kesempatan untuk bermain-main. Tanpa basa-basi. Yoriichi ronin menarik lengan kimononya yang bagus dan memperlihatkan tanda lahir. Di kening, bahu, dan leher. Tiba-tiba, di hadapan anak delapan belas tahun yang bisa jadi belum siap dengan kejutan dari langit yang ditujukan padanya.

"Ah, aku juga punya anting hanafuda seperti kau."

Yoriichi modern mengangguk. Si ronin sangat bersyukur. Betapa mudahnya membuat Yoriichi modern percaya (sesungguhnya Yoriichi modern paham konsep relativitas dan perwujudan nyata dari dunia paralel berlangsung di depan mata kepalanya saat ini). Anting hanafuda menguatkan argumen Yoriichi ronin, karena Ibu mereka melukisnya dengan tangan. Memilih cat dari perasan bunga mawar. Yoriichi modern tinggal menyimak cerita tak masuk akal ini mentah-mentah. "Aku sudah tahu kau akan datang." dia sering mendengar bisikan jauh… jauh… suara yang di luar dari daftar memorinya.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu?" Yoriichi ronin cemas. Oyakatasama bilang hanya klan Tsugikuni yang dikutuk seperti ini, dan Yoriichi adalah salah satu dari empat orang yang berhasil berpindah-pindah linimasa tanpa merenggut nyawa.

"Tidak ada." Yoriichi modern meraba bingkai lukisan kemudian merasakan tekstur kimono si ronin. Yoriichi ronin senyata apa yang dia bayangkan. "Aku hanya tahu kalau belakangan ini Kakak ada dalam bahaya."

"Kau bisa merasakan lelaki itu?"

"Ya, tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa." si kecil pun hanya menunduk lalu balik menatap Yoriichi ronin dengan api kebencian yang lama menyala dalam sekam. "Aku hanya bisa mengusirnya dengan melihat dia seakan-akan binatang yang bisa kusembelih dalam hitungan detik."

.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Yoriichi kecil membocorkan seluruh jadwal, kebiasaan, dan kesukaan Michikatsu pada sang ronin. Termasuk bagaimana Michikatsu tekun dan teliti soal tuts dan nada-Yoriichi kecil menceritakannya bersama binar-binar bangga. Yoriichi kecil pun mengajari sedikit cara kerja Tokyo sekarang. Sebagai gantinya, Yoriichi kecil diberi peringatan.

"Setiap kali kau merasakan Muzan, cukup pikirkan aku." dengan begitu, Yoriichi ronin memperpendek kesempatan Muzan menjadi pengecut. Meski ancaman dari Oyakatasama karena Yoriichi telah membengkokkan waktu dengan bertemu dirinya yang lain, dan bisa berakibat fatal pada roda takdir, Yoriichi tak ambil pusing. Baginya, Michikatsu lebih penting dari dunia dan seisinya.

.

.

.

.

Belum cukup menyebalkan, Muzan mengirimkan monster-monster pemakan nyawa, entah bayaran apa yang dia ganti, yang jelas Yoriichi selalu siap memainkan pedangnya.

.

.

.

.

Yoriichi, 28. Michikatsu, 20.

Muzan kali ini punya nyali menampakkan diri dengan wujud utuh. Yoriichi berdiri di atas lampu seberang. Kali ini dia tidak akan salah perhitungan. Di sini, dia akan mencabut lima otak dari tubuh Muzan dan membakarnya bersama darah kakak. Tetapi sayang, lagi-lagi Muzan menerjunkan diri ke sungai di bawah jembatan, sementara Kakak jatuh pingsan. Tumpukan stress memaksa badannya gagal berfungsi.

Mengetuk kaca jendela Yoriichi, Michikatsu pun dibaringkan di atas ranjang. Dengan begini, drama pagi hari dari si Ayah bisa dicegah.

.

.

.

Yoriichi, 28. Michikatsu, 25.

Muzan berani mengetuk pintu kediaman Tsugikuni. Yoriichi tengah belanja bahan masakan, dan Michikatsu masih membanting otak di kantor. Hanya ada si Ayah yang tidak pernah mengerti orang lain. Dia menyambut orang berlogat asing itu. Sebuah penampilan yang tidak ia tunggu. Lelaki berjas putih dan fedora? Tsugikuni tua mengerutkan kening begitu dia mengenalkan diri sebagai orang Spanyol yang telah lama memperhatikan performa Michikatsu di kantor dan berniat membeli Michikatsu seakan salah satu anaknya adalah cinderamata khas Jepang dan bisa dipamerkan di belahan bumi yang lain.

Tsugikuni tua melakukan hal yang benar. "Yoriichi akan datang sebentar lagi dan mengusirmu dengan shinainya. Tunggu saja, Tuan kurang ajar." Emosinya mengalir deras ke sekujur tubuh, memadati kepalanya dan siap memuntahkan amukan.

Yoriichi adalah monster; bencana; dan penyakit bagi Tuan pucat. Tsugikuni Tua mengambil shinai dari pajangan di ruang tamu, bergegas menghajar sendiri turis tak tahu diri. Tapi yang ia dapati di teras adalah Michikatsu yang baru melepas sepatu dan memasang sedih di air mukanya.

.

.

.

Yoriichi, 28. Michikatsu, 27.

Langkah kakinya terburu-buru. Yoriichi mendadak cemas. Langit tidak mengabulkan permintaannya selama dua tahun penuh. Dia tidak bisa melompat dari satu titik ke titik lain. Berkali-kali ia melapor pada Oyakatasama-kekuatan Yoriichi ternyata sampai di batas. Terlalu sering menumbuhkan cabang-cabang baru dan sepertinya Langit menghukumnya.

Sayang, Langit juga punya sedikit ampunan untuknya.

Michikatsu, di umur ke-27 mengenalinya. Michikatsu kakaknya. Seharusnya Michikatsu tetap mengenalinya sebagai halusinasi, imajinasi, apapun itu.

Ciuman dari Kakak adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah ia bayangkan, bahkan berani ia mimpikan. Ini di luar dari rencana, dan tidak seharusnya terjadi. Namun Kakak tampak lega begitu tangannya mengelus tanda lahir di kening adiknya. Yoriichi mematung-apakah dia diizinkan untuk bertanya; _Kak, apakah hanya aku seorang yang menginginkannya?_ Sebelum sempat terucap, Kakak menegaskan jarak di antara mereka. Yoriichi pun merengkuh tubuh kurus Kakak. Perasaan di dadanya meletup-letup, Yoriichi tidak sanggup. Dia tidak sanggup dengan permainan tebak-tebakan dari Langit-kalau-kalau setelah ini dia mati berbahagia dan tak bisa menjaga Kakak dari tangan-tangan terhina.

Sebuah kesalahan terulang. Yoriichi belum sempat mengucapkan tiga silabel itu pada Michikatsu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Michikatsu, 7 tahun.

Seseorang tengah berlutut, mendekap tangannya dan mencium jari-jarinya. Bukan Yoriichi padahal, tapi laki-laki ini punya anting hanafuda dan mata yang mirip Yoriichi. Kimono merah dan jingga? Paman ini dari kuil perfektur mana? Musim panas membakar segalanya, tapi tidak dengan pohon sakura tua di halaman belakang kuil. Michikatsu suka sekali dengan sungai kecil yang bersih dan batu-batu di dasar masih bisa diambil dan dikumpulkan. Barangkali Yoriichi di rumah akan suka dengan tangkapannya. Koi-koi di kolam, juga.

"Paman, tanganku tidak terluka." Michikatsu agak heran karena dia tidak takut sama sekali dengan orang ini. Ayah sudah mewanti-wanti menjaga diri. "Aku hanya mau ambil batu-batu itu untuk Yoriichi."

"Berjanjilah padaku, Michikatsu."

"Untuk?"

"Percaya bahwa hidupmu berharga dan adikmu sangat menyayangimu."

Michikatsu saat itu berpikir tawaran yang diberikan oleh Paman teramat mudah.

"Dan jangan pernah sesekali bermain dengan ular, ya? Ajak terus adikmu bermain. Musim panas sangat sayang dipakai untuk bersedih."

.

.

.

Michikatsu membuka tangannya dan ada bungkus kimono kecil. Isinya patahan suling tua di sana. Kenapa? Punya siapa?

**FIN**

* * *

**kimetsu no yaiba © gotouge koyoharu.** NAH MAAF YA PLOTLESS SEKALI BINGUNG SAYA BIKIN TRAVEL AU KOK GAJELAS. GUYS YUK IKUTAN #TSUGIKUNIORISON HIKS BTW INI UDAH DIUPDATE WKWKWKWKWKWK


End file.
